


¿Valió la pena?

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque hay decisiones que no se sabe si vale la pena tomar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Valió la pena?

**Otoño de 1960**

Estaba a punto de caer la medianoche. Una joven muchacha, no más de veintiún años, observaba por la ventana cómo caía el diluvio de afuera. En su rostro se reflejaba claros signos de preocupación. Tomó algo de aire y se dio media vuelta. Entró el su dormitorio, donde se encontraba una pequeña cuna de madera junto a la cama. Echó un pequeño vistazo y comprobó que el niño estaba dormido. Acarició una de sus rechonchas mejillas y sonrió. Se le veía tan feliz así, dormido.

—¡Bernadette!! —oyó gritar al fondo de la casa, en la entrada. 

 

La muchacha cerró los ojos. Ya había llegado. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No grites, Wilbur —susurró Bernadette acercándose a él—. Vas a despertar a Peter.  
—Grito si me da la real gana —contestó de mala manera, arrastrando las palabras. Bernadette pudo percibir el hedor pestilente de su aliento a alcohol—. No me pienso callar, y mucho menos por esa bola de carne...  
—No hables así de tu hijo.

Wilbur bufó y se tambaleó un poco.

—¿Mi hijo? Esa cosa no es mi hijo. A saber de quién será...  
—Pues claro que es tuyo. ¿De quién si no?

El hombre balbuceó unas pocas palabras más antes de caer redondo al suelo. La caída fue tan escandalosa que se oyó por toda la casa. Como era de esperar, el niño rompió a llorar. La joven madre se acercó a consolar a su hijo. Miró de reojo a su esposo y, negando con la cabeza, cerró la puerta, dejándolo en el suelo de la entrada. 

 

**Invierno de 1967**

 

Peter entró en su habitación de golpe y se escondió, como pudo, en el hueco que había en la pared de su armario. Había escuchado ruidos, golpes y la voz alzada de su padre, gritando a los cuatro vientos cosas incoherentes. Otra vez había estado bebiendo esa noche y seguramente la tomaría de nuevo con él. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía, así que no le quedaba otra más que esconderse de aquel animal que tenía por padre.

El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Oyó la voz de su madre, que no hacía más que irritar más a su progenitor. Escuchó más golpes; más gritos; algo acababa de caer al suelo, tal vez alguien. Peter pensó en que quizá pudiera ser su madre. El cuerpo le temblaba sólo de pensarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. 

—¿Dónde está ese mocoso? —vociferó su padre mientras lo buscaba incesantemente por toda la habitación.   
—¡Déjalo en paz, Wilbur!   
—¡Ajá! Aquí estás... —dijo mientras descubría el secreto del pequeño y le asió de un brazo, retorciéndoselo— Eres tan predecible que sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Bernadette se lo arrebató y se puso frente a él.

—No pienso consentir que le hagas nada —Llevaba la cara enrojecida y los ojos hinchados. Peter se agarró de la larga falda de su madre, mirando desde detrás de ella a su padre; aún le temblaba el cuerpo y se sentía seguro detrás de ella—. Conmigo haz lo que quieras, pero a mi hijo no le vuelves a tocar un pelo.

La respiración de Bernadette sonaba entrecortada. Peter soltó un grito ahogado cuando su padre levantó la mano. Bernadette cerró los ojos, esperando lo que fuese. Se hizo el silencio. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el sonoro portazo que Wilbur dio al salir de la casa.

 

 

**1 de septiembre de 1971**

_Querida madre:_

_Hoy ha sido un día estupendo. Más de lo que me podía imaginar._

_Había empezado un poco mal, ya que nada más entrar en el expreso, me metí en un compartimento vacío y permanecí solo durante un rato, hasta que unos chicos de quinto (creo que eran de Slytherin, no estoy seguro del todo) me sacaron y dijeron que ese compartimento les pertenecía a ellos y que yo no podía estar ahí. No tuve más remedio que abandonarlo, con todas mis pertenencias, y quedarme en el pasillo hasta que encontrase un hueco en alguna parte._

_No fue hasta que la mujer de los dulces me encontró un lugar donde podía estar. Habían tres chicos de mi edad charlando entre ellos. Uno de ellos, el más callado, se ofreció a ayudarme con mi equipaje. Nada más terminar se presentó y dijo que se llamaba Remus. Es un poco raro, pero no soy el más indicado precisamente para opinar así de nadie, así que no dije nada. Fue bastante amable conmigo. Hasta me ofreció una chocolatina y todo. Los otros dos estuvieron bromeando todo el trayecto. Parecía que se conociesen de toda la vida, pero no es así. El chico de las gafas, James, estuvo enseñándome algunos hechizos que le había enseñado su padre. El otro, Sirius, no hizo más que hablar de que su familia esperaba que fuese a la casa de las serpientes. Cuando me dijo su apellido aluciné. ¡Es un Black! ¡Un Black! No me puedo creer que haya entablado amistad con un miembro de esa familia._

_Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, solo deseé que todos acabásemos en la misma casa. James fue el primero. Lo seleccionaron en Gryffindor. Me alegré por él, ya que tiene muchos atributos para serlo. El siguiente fue Remus y también fue seleccionado en esa casa. Luego a Sirius lo llamaron y todos pensaron que sería un Slytherin como todo Black que se precie, pero no fue así. El Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandó a Gryffindor también. Hubo mucho revuelo por eso, ya que nadie se lo esperaba. Y, al fin, llegó mi turno. Le supliqué al Sombrero que me metiera en Gryffindor. Lo deseé con tantas fuerzas que fue ahí donde me llevó. ¡¡Madre, soy un Gryffindor!! ¡¡Un Gryffindor!! Aún estoy que no me lo creo. Seguro que padre estará orgulloso de mí._

_¡Estoy tan emocionado, madre! Creo que voy a llorar, pero mejor contenerme porque no quiero que mis nuevos amigos piensen que soy una nena que llora con nada. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tengo amigos, amigos de verdad. ¡Por fin! No te preocupes, no haré nada para espantarlos esta vez._

_Bueno, madre. Me gustaría poder contarte más cosas, pero he de terminar ya. Un prefecto nos ha avisado de que debemos irnos a dormir, así que será mejor que le hagamos caso. Te escribiré en unos días con más novedades._

_Un beso muy grande._

_**Peter** _

 

**Verano de 1981**

Lo habían llevado a rastras hasta un caserón a las afueras de Inglaterra. No sabía dónde estaba, ni por qué lo traían allí. Bueno, a decir verdad sí que lo sabía, pero no entendía el por qué él precisamente. Siempre se había considerado más bien poca cosa y jamás sería útil para nadie, lo cual no era normal que alguien como el Señor Tenebroso quisiera algo de él. 

—Es un miembro de la Orden, mi señor —le escuchó decir a alguien. Aquella aguda voz la reconoció enseguida: era Bellatrix Lestrange, no le cabía duda—. Le atrapamos en uno de esas callejuelas sin salida del centro de Londres.  
—Conque un miembro de la Orden... —susurró Voldemort. Paseó la mirada sobre el mago que tenía enfrente y se acuclilló, poniéndose así a la misma altura. Peter le miró a los ojos con temor. Su rostro pálido, en aquella pésima iluminación, se veía más tétrico de lo que parecía. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos; pasados unos pocos segundos, los abrió de golpe—. ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —Se levantó lentamente y lo miró con media sonrisa en la cara—. Bellatrix, querida, ¿sabes a quién me has traído esta noche? Nada más y nada menos que a uno de los amiguitos de los Potter —Su sonrisa se amplió sombríamente—. Si es que no puedo tener mejor suerte...  
—¿Quiere que le torture, mi señor?—Voldemort soltó una leve carcajada. Se le notaba que estaba disfrutando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.  
—No lo veo necesario.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al joven Pettegrew.

—No... no diré nada... —murmuró Peter con voz temblorosa.  
—Por supuesto que lo harás.  
—Son... son mis am.. amigos y no haré nada que les per... perjudique...

Lord Voldemort chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

—Tus amigos... —comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero qué amigo más fiel tenemos aquí. Eres como esos perros falderos que van de un lado a otro detrás de sus amos —Volvió a menear la cabeza—. Amigos. ¿Y qué son los amigos? Nada. ¿Cuántas veces habrás sido el centro de sus bromas, eh, Peter?  
—Sólo bromeaban, nada más. A mí no me importaba.  
—No, claro que no. Pero ¿cuál de ellos se preocupó alguna vez de ti? —Peter no contestó; tan solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y fruncir el ceño—. ¿Cuántos de ellos saben los problemas que tenías en casa? ¿Quién realmente se paraba a preguntarte cómo te sentías alguna vez?  
—E... eso no me importa. Son... son mis amigos y me a.. aceptan como soy...  
—¿Que te aceptan como eres? —Voldemort se echó a reír— ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora de que, para ellos, eres un simple cero a la izquierda, mi joven Pettigrew?

Peter clavó la mirada en el suelo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse y su ceño cada vez estaba más fruncido que antes. No contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas. 

—No, claro que no te importa que esos malagradecidos sean así contigo. Pero —volvió a sonreír de lado y alzó una de sus cejas—, ¿qué pensará la señora Pettigrew de todo esto?

Peter levantó de golpe la cabeza y miró con horror al Señor Tenebroso. Se le desencajó el rostro al mencionarla y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—No me... metas a mi... mi madre en esto...  
—No la meteré en esto, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Pero me temo que tendrás que hacer algo para que no cambie de opinión.

Peter cerró los ojos. No sabía qué hacer. Definitivamente estaba en un callejón sin salida: si guardaba silencio, matarían a su madre; en cambio, si delataba a sus amigos, serían éstos los que acabasen muertos. Dio un largo suspiro antes de levantar nuevamente la cabeza para dirigirse al Señor Oscuro. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, contestó:

—De acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo.

 

**Primavera de 1998**

Los años pasaron demasiado lento para Peter. Aquella traición le perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte. Día tras día, noche tras noche, su conciencia no le dejaba dormir. Siempre la misma historia, siempre los mismos pensamientos, las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez,durante más de 16 largos y angustiosos años. 

«¿Valió la pena, Peter?», le repetía constantemente.

Realmente, no lo sabía. 

Y todo porque, un par de años después, supo que su madre falleció de una enfermedad que él ignoraba. Puede que ella se lo ocultase para no preocuparle, pero aquello hizo replantearse la idea de qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de traicionar a sus amigos, hubiera dejado morir a su progenitora a manos del Señor Oscuro.

«Al menos tuvo una muerte digna», se intentaba concienciar. Pero no era una respuesta válida para calmar aquella inquieta conciencia. 

Porque no, sus amigos no se merecían morir de aquella manera tan cruel. Ni siquiera pudo darles una explicación. De haber silenciado sus palabras, tal vez aquella estúpida guerra no se estaría llevando a cabo. Tal vez le hubiesen quitado de en medio y hubiese sido lo mejor para todos. 

Quién sabe.

Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás y poder hacer las cosas como debieron ser. 

O puede que sí. Su mano, aquella que fue creada por ese ser maligno, se estaba encargando de dejarle sin aliento. En ese instante, los vio: a su madre, sonriendo, como pocas veces lo había hecho desde que era un niño; a Sirius, quien bromeaba con un James sonriente, abrazado a una siempre alegre Lily. Y él deseaba estar allí, con ellos. Con todos ellos. 

Y es por eso por lo que, tal vez, había llegado la hora de poder descansar, al fin, en paz.

**Author's Note:**

>  **NDA** : Bueno, esto ha sido un intento de explicar el por qué Peter traicionó de aquella manera tan ruin a sus amigos. Desde mi punto de vista, fue coaccionado a hacerlo, aparte de su debida manipulación por parte de Voldy, claro está.
> 
> No sé si me ha quedado lo suficientemente bien como para dejar de odiar a este personaje. Mi intención era que, al menos, dé un poco de lástimica el pobre. Para mí, él no tuvo una  
> infancia feliz, ya que su padre lo despreciaba y su madre, bueno, hacía lo que podía por él. Sus amigos, bueno, no me creo que le trataran mal, puede que le gastaran muchas bromas y tal, pero no al límite como he leído por ahí de que lo trataban a patadas, vamos. Pero bien es cierto que le tenían como un secundón y apenas se preocupaban mucho por él. Y es ahí en donde Voldemort se agarró para llevárselo a su terreno. Peter siempre fue carne débil y con pocas palabras le bastaron para convencerlo. Eso, y la seguridad de que no le hiciera nada a su madre.
> 
> En fin, creo que esto es todo por ahora. No sé si he conseguido del todo el objetivo del reto que pedí, pero espero que así sea.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
